


Метки под кожей (Marks Under the Skin)

by Finkay



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drugs, Filthy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отсидев три года в тюрьме, Брендан возвращается в Холиоакс. Он хочет снова увидеть Стивена, но вместо этого он находит только жалкую тень его прежнего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метки под кожей (Marks Under the Skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marks Under the Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95675) by elfx9. 



> Со-переводчик: Bizarre  
> Бета: Die Glocke

Это были три года. Три длинных, болезненных, пустых года. Три года решеток на окнах, отработок на кухне и послушного наблюдения (потупив взгляд и опустив кулаки) за тем, как приходят и уходят его сокамерники. Три года он старался вести себя образцово, чтобы обеспечить самому себе возможность быть уверенным, что в один прекрасный день он сможет выйти и увидеть Стивена снова, так же высоко держа голову, как и прежде. Сможет честно сказать, что пытался, что много работал, и что Стивен может им гордиться.  
  
Часть его понимает, что он не должен делать этого - не должен снова появляться в жизни Стивена. Перед тем как сесть за решетку, он сказал, что ему пора двигаться дальше; забыть его и найти кого-то другого. Восемь месяцев он игнорировал звонки Стивена и отказывался встретиться с ним во время часов посещения, после чего настойчивости поддерживать контакт у Стивена, наконец, поубавилось, и он совсем исчез из жизни Брендана. В конце концов, он должен был найти себе другого мужчину и забыть о Брендане и о той боли, которую он причинил ему, оказавшись в тюрьме.  
  
 _“Пожалуйста, Брендан, я не смогу сделать это без тебя. Мы можем… мы можем сбежать, типа, в другую страну…”  
  
“Почему ты делаешь это, ты, ублюдок? Что я тебе сделал?! Я все еще хочу увидеть тебя - неужели это так чертовски сложно?!"_  
  
Брендан знает, что не должен снова появляться в жизни Стивена, но он все равно уже на полпути. Потому что любые попытки избежать встречи с ним в конечном итоге тщетны. Они уже много раз пытались держаться подальше друг от друга, и им это никогда не удавалось. Даже если Брендан попытается, это только продлит муки. Ему нужно покончить с этим раз и навсегда, и он уже смирился с тем фактом, что это все равно произойдет.   
  
Он стучит в дверь старой квартиры. Той квартиры, в которой он прожил несколько коротких, но так или иначе счастливых месяцев с Шерил, и Стивеном, и Леей, и Лукасом. Со своей семьей. До того как полиция открыла на него охоту, до того как Эми забрала детей, сочтя обстоятельства “небезопасными” для них. До того как весь их мир рухнул.   
  
Полуобнаженный мужчина открывает дверь, и Брендан даже не удивляется этому. Он примерно соответствует образу, периодически возникавшему в его голове за эти годы; образу того, с кем мог бы быть Стивен. Высокий, мускулистый, симпатичный, но не красавчик, с суровым взглядом.   
  
\- Могу тебе помочь? - у него сильный манчестерский акцент. Как и у Стивена.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Брендан. Его голос звучит хрипло и грубо; он даже не заметил, как мало говорил за эти чертовы три года. - Я ищу Стивена Хэя.  
  
\- Стивена Хэя? - парень выглядит удивленным.  
  
Брендан начинает терять терпение:  
  
\- Он же здесь живет, так ведь?  
  
\- Жил, - пожимает плечами парень. - Съехал пару лет назад.  
  
Что?  
 _Какого хуя?_  
  
\- Тогда кто ты, черт подери, такой? - рычит Брендан.  
  
\- Я владелец этой квартиры, приятель, - обиженно огрызается парень . - А ты, блядь, кто такой?   
  
Брендан смотрит мимо него, в квартиру, которая раньше была его. Стены все те же… но в целом она выглядит, пахнет и ощущается иначе. Это странно... ему кажется, будто он уснул на полжизни, а проснулся в какой-то альтернативной реальности.  
  
\- Брендан Брэди, - тихо бормочет он, не до конца уверенный сейчас и в этом.   
  
Выражение лица собеседника немного меняется. Он узнал имя? Возможно. У Брендана в этих краях не лучшая репутация.   
  
Он сглатывает.  
  
\- Ты случайно не знаешь, где живет Стивен Хэй?  
  


* * *

  
  
Все, о чем может думать Брендан… почему? Он оставил Стивену квартиру, клуб, все деньги - этого должно было быть более чем достаточно, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался. Достаточно, чтобы прожить самому. Достаточно, чтобы улететь в Америку, или чтобы бороться с Эми и вернуть своих детей домой. Достаточно, чтобы продолжать жить своей жизнью, не испытывая никакой нужды в Брендане. _Лучшей жизнью._  
  
Так почему, блядь, он живет в этой чертовой дыре? Это какая-то ошибка. Этот дом еще хуже, чем те богом забытые трущобы, в которых жил он сам, а это о многом говорит. Нужная квартира на седьмом этаже, и Брендан может видеть, как расходятся трещины на разбитом окне в кухне. Насколько он знает Стивена, тот никогда бы не стал готовить в таком месте. Это же сущая помойка, магнит для крыс. Не может быть, чтобы Стивен здесь жил. Никогда!  
  
Несмотря на это Брендан стучит в дверь. Сердце ухает в груди, и это максимум активности, который он ощущал в этой области за последние три года. Но это не радостное ожидание и не любовная дрожь. Это страх и ничего, кроме страха. Потому что если Стивен действительно откроет эту дверь, Брендан не знает, что он сделает. Стивен не может жить  _здесь_. Это настолько неправильно, настолько не для него, и как, черт побери, это могло случиться?   
  
Пульс стучит в ушах, его ладони вспотели, но когда Стивен все же открывает чертову дверь, всё как будто останавливается. Всё. Только тихо гудит в ушах. Кожа будто немеет. Сердце замирает. Кровь леденеет в жилах. Желчь вскипает в желудке, но у тела нет сил даже протолкнуть её к горлу.   
  
\- Господи… - вздыхает он еле слышно.   
  
Потому что это не Стивен. Не  _его_  Стивен… не тот человек, которого он оставил три года назад. Этот человек смутно похож на него, но он ужасно костлявый - больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Его глаза, взгляд которых когда-то был блестящим, нежным и проникновенным, теперь смотрят холодно, обведенные темными кругами усталости.   
Мешковатая футболка, в которую он одет, выглядит изношенной и грязной, как и его растрепанные волосы. Тлеющая в пальцах левой руки сигарета падает на пол, когда Стивен видит, кто перед ним стоит .   
  
\- Брендан … - шепчет он, в шоке приоткрыв пухлые губы.  
  
Брендану приходится сглотнуть несколько раз, чтобы избавиться от комка в горле, мешающего ему говорить.   
  
\- Я ... меня выпустили на год раньше, - бормочет он.  
  
\- Боже.  
  
Так много вопросов. У Брендана так много чертовых вопросов, но ни один из них не успевает соскользнуть с языка. Даже самый главный -  _Какого черта с тобой случилось?_  
Прежде чем он приходит в себя в достаточной мере, чтобы сказать хоть что-то еще, взгляд падает ниже, и сердце Брендана тонет в холодном и жестком отчаянии, когда он замечает отметки от иглы на сгибах локтей Стивена.  
  
Это, должно быть, кошмар. Просто болезненный сон, который только кажется настоящим и прерывает череду из сотен и сотен его нормальных снов, в которых Стивен - это  _Стивен_. Тот Стивен, что никогда бы не сделал такого.  
  
\- Что... что ты... что…  
  
\- Брендан, ты должен уйти, - резко обрывает его Стивен. Жестко. Настойчиво.   
  
\- Нет, - выпаливает Брендан, удивляясь самому себе. Вся его нерешительность и сомнения забыты в одно мгновение, когда он шагает вперед и хватает Стивена за обе руки.  
  
\- Брендан!  
  
\- Стивен чт… что случилось? Говори.  
  
\- ОТВАЛИ! - выкрикивает Стивен и отталкивает Брендана с такой силой, что тот спотыкается о порог и снова оказывается на лестничной площадке. - Боже, ты не можешь… ты не можешь просто так  _появляться_  здесь!   
  
Его голос кажется опустошенным. В нем нет и доли его обычной эмоциональности, ни толики его ранимости, которая раньше плескалась под внешней твердой поверхностью. Теперь он кажется зачерствевшим. Неумолимым.  
  
Это,  _должно быть_ , сон. Последний раз, когда они виделись, Стивен был голым в их постели. Смотрел на Брендана со своей кривоватой улыбкой, обхватив его руками и ногами. Открыто говорил, что любит. Фыркал от смеха и спал безмятежно, приоткрыв рот. Он был таким  _идеальным_. Безупречным.  
  
Брендан понимает, что прошло три года, но это все равно кажется ему невозможным.   
  
\- Почему ты не дома? - безнадежно спрашивает он.  
  
Стивен даже смеется. Смехом, полным горечи и ненависти.  
  
\- Я дома, Брендан. У  _себя_  дома, со  _своим_ бойфрендом...   
  
\- Почему ты здесь? Куда делись все деньги, которые я те…  
  
\- ...и он вернется с минуты на минуту, так что свалил бы ты…  
  
Стивен пытается закрыть дверь, но Брендан не дает ему этого сделать.  
  
\- ЭЙ! - зло рявкает он и распахивает дверь с толчком такой силы, которой Стивен не соперник, - Можешь, блядь, забыть об этом! Я не брошу тебя здесь, Стивен. Ты посмотри на себя!  
  
\- Ты меня уже бросил! - рычит Стивен, - Три года назад!   
  
\- О да, но не для того, чтобы ты угробил себя!  
  
\- Как ты смеешь! Это больше не твое дело, как я живу!  
  
\- Это не ты! - рычит Брендан. - Наркотики ... иглы ... ты, блядь, что,  _издеваешься_ надо мной?! Кто это с тобой сделал?  
  
Стивен оглядывает Брендана сверху вниз полным безразличия взглядом.   
  
\- Ты это сделал, - решительно говорит он.  
  
И захлопывает дверь.


End file.
